Plumas de un cuervo
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: La repudiada oficial de la Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki se complace en presentar las múltiples y (en ocasiones alocadas) tareas planeadas por su pintoresca líder. En la tarea de hoy: Hannah (con apariciones de Gregory, Millicent e incluso de Harry y Ron).
1. I (Astoria)

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Todos sabemos que_ Harry Potter _y su universo no son míos, ¿verdad?_

 _Este fic participa en la Tarea #1 de la "Familia Friki" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **I.**

Era un hermoso día.

Aunque eso solo lo pensaba Astoria. Siendo sincera consigo misma, reconocía que aquella nublada mañana de noviembre se veía como la peor del otoño; de hecho, casi parecía invitar al invierno a que llegara de forma anticipada.

Entonces, ¿por qué pensaba eso?

La razón estaba allí, con ella. Apenas emitiendo encantadores soniditos, era cálido y precioso, tras una larga lucha por salir al mundo. Los esfuerzos de ambos habían valido la pena.

Sin embargo, quería salir pronto de esa habitación, tan inmaculada y fría. Por lo general, le importaba muy poco si había quienes la veían, la reconocían y enseguida le dedicaban airadas muecas, pero ese día no quería nada de eso.

Lo único que deseaba Astoria era celebrar su maravilla particular.

Aquel día era hermoso por una razón muy simple.

Su querido hijo había nacido.

—&—

 _Aclaraciones: debido a la redacción del drabble, esta Astoria puede ser tomada como la del canon (y que el hijo que menciona sea Scorpius) o puede ser la Astoria de la_ Saga HHP _(donde no es una Malfoy). Fue algo deliberado, sobre todo porque con ella puede escribirse prácticamente cualquier cosa, debido a la escasa información que JK ha proporcionado._

 _Bien, me retiro. Hasta luego._

 _ **Fantasía, Locura y Diversión.**_


	2. II (Harry)

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y su universo no son míos, así que nada de reclamos._

 _Este fic participa en la Tarea #2 de la "Familia Friki" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **II.**

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?_

Harry pensaba aquello a menudo.

En realidad, era demasiado pequeño para preguntarse algo semejante; sin embargo, lo hacía. A sus cuatro años, apenas empezaba a darse cuenta de ciertas cosas. Para quien apenas lo conociera, era un niño delgado y algo desarreglado, que apenas hablaba y se sobresaltaba cuando lo llamaban.

Se debía vivir un día como él, para poder comprenderlo.

Su dormitorio no era tal, sino una alacena. En el número cuatro de Privet Drive había cuatro dormitorios, pero a él no le tocaba ninguno.

Por la mañana, tía Petunia lo despertaba a gritos. Llamaba a la puerta de la alacena con fuerza, como si estuviera enfadada con el simple hecho de tener que llamarlo.

En la cocina, con suerte, podía desayunar algo que lo mantuviera con energía hasta la hora de comer. Si su primo Dudley había empezado antes que él, no era el caso, así que debía contentarse con lo que encontrara.

Tío Vernon se pasaba la mitad del desayuno leyendo el periódico. No era bonito acordarse de la última vez que quiso preguntarle algo cuando hacía eso, así que se quedaba callado e incluso, procuraba no mirarlo.

Luego, tío Vernon se marchaba a trabajar, tras recibir un beso en la mejilla de tía Petunia y darle una palmada en el hombro a Dudley. A Harry lo pasaba de largo como si no estuviera allí, a menos que se lo topara de frente: en esos casos, le dedicaba un gruñido y lo mandaba a peinarse.

Poco después de eso, tía Petunia hacía el almuerzo de Dudley; luego, subía la escalera con él, para arreglarlo antes de ir al preescolar. Esa era la señal de Harry para revisarse la ropa e ir a la alacena por su deslucida mochila verde, tan vieja que se estaba volviendo gris.

Mientras tía Petunia y Dudley bajaban, el niño iba a la cocina sin hacer ruido, miraba en el refrigerador (como podía, era muy bajito) y tomaba alguna fruta del último cajón, esas que su primo rara vez quería. Con seguridad, no notarían que faltaba hasta la siguiente semana.

Minutos más tarde, tía Petunia llevaba a los niños al preescolar. O mejor dicho, llevaba a Dudley de la mano, mientras que Harry daba acelerados pasitos detrás de ella, intentando no perderla de vista y cruzando las calles sin estorbarle ni hablarle. Tenía bien grabado en la memoria lo que tía Petunia dijo una vez, cuando alguien le preguntó si el "niño detrás de ella" era suyo.

En el preescolar, mientras no estuviera cerca de Dudley, mejor. Procuraba estar callado en el aula, bien sentado en su silla, intentando prestar atención a la profesora, que tenía un rostro redondo de expresión amable. A veces quería contestar lo que ella preguntaba, pero dudaba que estuviera en lo correcto, así que se quedaba callado. Eso era mejor a que lo regañaran, en casa no se lo tomarían bien si debían ir de nuevo a una reunión escolar.

Los recreos representaban un desafío. Si Dudley lo veía, sabía que podía considerarse sin almuerzo, con la ropa manchada y el cuerpecito molestándole por todas partes. Cuando lograba pasar desapercibido, sentándose en alguno de sus escondites del patio de juegos, podía comerse la fruta despacito, saboreando cada bocado e imaginando que en la comida tendría un poco más. Si alguien lo encontraba en esos momentos (lo que rara vez ocurría), lo veían con una mueca y se marchaban sin dirigirle la palabra.

Era el momento del día cuando comenzaba a preguntarse por qué siempre lo dejaban solo.

Así seguía la jornada escolar, hasta la hora de salida. Harry veía cómo sus compañeros corrían a los brazos de sus madres, sus padres u otros adultos que iban a recogerlos. Siempre eran recibidos con sonrisas, besos, abrazos o todo eso junto. Dudley, sin ir más lejos, apenas tenía que ponerse delante de tía Petunia para que ella besara sus mejillas y le preguntara cómo había estado su día, antes de tomarlo de la mano, dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Esa era la señal de Harry para seguirlos, sumisa y silenciosamente.

Llegar a casa era dejar la mochila en su habitación (en el caso de Harry, la alacena) y lavarse las manos para comer. Si no se daba prisa, a Harry le pasaría lo mismo que en el desayuno o tía Petunia no querría servirle. Al menos en ese momento, su plato lo veía más o menos lleno.

El resto de la tarde, tía Petunia estaba con Dudley, jugando o ayudándole con alguna cosa que les hubieran pedido en el preescolar. Harry, asignado desde hacía un par de meses a guardar los platos recién lavados después de comer, se metía en su alacena a pasar el rato con un par de muñecos que, tiempo atrás, su primo tirara a la basura porque le faltaban miembros.

También en ese momento del día pensaba lo que podría estar mal con él. ¿Era por su pelo, que no podía peinar bien? ¿Era porque la profesora no le dedicaba halagos? ¿Era por el plato o el vaso que, de vez en cuando, todavía se le caía y se rompía?

Parecía que nunca tendría una respuesta.

A la hora de la cena, tío Vernon volvía del trabajo. Había que tener la mesa puesta y la cena lista; lo primero Harry debía hacerlo, como bien podía, procurando no pararse demasiado tiempo encima de una silla. Al estar todos sentados, tío Vernon solía quejarse de los problemas que tenía y a veces, sonriendo, miraba a Dudley y le preguntaba qué había hecho. Por alguna razón, al niño rubio a veces se le ocurría decir que Harry lo había molestado en el recreo de tal o cual forma, por lo cual tío Vernon le dedicaba una turbia mirada y seguía escuchando a su hijo.

Era entonces cuando Harry sabía que todo iría peor.

En días como aquel, ese era el momento en el que, además de sentirse tan solo como siempre, acabaría muy, muy adolorido.

—&—

 _Aclaraciones: Harry y su infancia no es algo que se revelara explícitamente en el canon, así que se puede hacer casi cualquier cosa, mientras encaje con la poca información disponible. Lo sorteado para esta tarea fue un sentimiento (en mi caso,_ soledad _) y no creo que haya mejor personaje para representarla que Harry de niño, ya que debió sentirse muy mal porque lo trataran así sin motivo aparente. Creo que al ir creciendo, aprendió a sobrevivir a sus parientes, ¿pero qué tanto podía hacer con la edad que le puse en la viñeta? No mucho, sinceramente._

 _Esto es todo de momento. Hasta luego._

 _ **Fantasía, Locura y Diversión.**_


	3. III-a (Stephen)

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y su universo no son míos, así que nada de reclamos._

 _Este fic participa en la Tarea #3 de la "Familia Friki" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **III-a.**

Era diferente.

No dejaba de sentirse increíble; más aún, la novedad era parte de la creciente excitación. Haciendo honor a la verdad, Fay era preciosa, apasionada, tierna…

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que le faltaba algo?

Lo supo en cuanto oyó su nombre en voz de Fay.

Le gustó oírlo, incluso quiso provocar que ella volviera a llamarlo con el mismo anhelo, pero no era _él_. Jamás volvería a ser _él_. Por un instante, mientras continuaba, recordó cómo era con _él_ y sintió un escalofrío, mezcla de remordimiento y deseo.

A duras penas, su mente regresó al presente. Había tomado su decisión, una muy egoísta, pero era suya. Debía vivir con ella, atenerse a las consecuencias y no pensar en _él_ cuando le hiciera el amor a su esposa.

Pero presentía que la culpa le jugaría esa mala pasada con frecuencia.

Era lo justo, pensó Stephen, por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado a _él_.

—&—

 _Aclaraciones: En mi canon mental, Stephen (Cornfoot, personaje nombrado por JK pero nunca aparecido en los libros) tuvo una relación con cierto chico que terminó en su séptimo año, cuando Snape y los Carrow gobernaban Hogwarts. Una de sus razones fue la sobrevivencia de su apellido, así que se casó, pero como han podido leer, sabe que deberá cargar con su elección por el resto de su vida._

 _Esto es todo de momento. Hasta luego._

 _ **Fantasía, Locura y Diversión.**_


	4. III-b (Terry)

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y su universo no son míos, así que nada de reclamos._

 _Este fic participa en la Tarea #3 de la "Familia Friki" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **III-b.**

Sangre.

Rojo.

Sus amadas caras reflejaban puro horror.

Dio un paso al interior de la habitación, pero enseguida se detuvo.

¿Qué podía hacer? Estaban muertos. Jamás volverían a hablarle, a sonreírle, a decir lo orgullosos que estaban de tener un hijo como él…

De pronto, Terry sintió que se ahogaba.

La pena amenazaba por hundirlo y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Acaso valía la pena? Hogwarts ya no era un refugio seguro; la gente desaparecía, resultaba herida… _Moría…_

Oyó que lo llamaban, pero no era posible. No quedaba nadie que pronunciara su nombre como lo hacían ellos, con alegría y afecto. No en esos tiempos. No en esa casa.

Volvió a escuchar su nombre. Al reconocer la voz, reaccionó.

Lisa. Lisa estaba allí. Lisa vería…

Se giró enseguida, buscando protegerla de aquella terrible visión, pero no sirvió de nada.

Al segundo siguiente, se aferraba a Lisa con desesperación.

No la iba a perder. A ella no.

—&—

 _Aclaraciones: En algunos de mis fics he descrito lo que le hice a la familia Boot, así que no entré en demasiados detalles aquí. O quizá sí, eso me lo dirán en comentarios. Terry fue afectado por la segunda guerra de manera personal, así que es normal que ahora tema por Lisa (Turpin, su pareja en mis fics). Por si se lo preguntan, la escena está ubicada temporalmente en el 26 de diciembre de 1997._

 _Esto es todo de momento. Hasta luego._

 _ **Fantasía, Locura y Diversión.**_


	5. IV-1 (Hannah)

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Todos sabemos que_ Harry Potter _y su universo no son míos, ¿verdad?_

 _Este fic participa en la Tarea #4 de la "Familia Friki" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **IV–1.**

Era un hermoso día.

Hannah casi se arrepentía de tener que entrar a San Mungo, pero aquel curso intensivo era una oportunidad única. Si no podía hacer la carrera completa en Avalon, al menos quería aprender algo de Sanación… por si hacía falta.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente. La guerra había terminado hacía tiempo.

Se apareció en la sala de espera de San Mungo, el único punto del hospital donde se permitía tal acción, para acto seguido dirigirse al mostrador de Información. Allí preguntó por la impartición del Curso Intensivo de Sanación Básica, a lo cual la responsable, con notoria cara de sueño, la remitió a unas puertas dobles cercanas y que buscara la puerta de Doctorow.

Hannah asintió y siguió las instrucciones, teniendo suerte en que alguien saliera de la puerta indicada: una mujer morena de cabello corto, con la túnica verde lima de los sanadores.

—Buenas tardes, ¿es usted la señorita Abbott?

—Sí, ¿es la sanadora Doctorow?

—Exactamente, un gusto conocerla. Podemos comenzar con…

Por encima de sus cabezas, una de las luminosas burbujas del techo comenzó a emitir unos curiosos parpadeos. Para sorpresa de Hannah, la sanadora no se sorprendió por el fenómeno, sino que frunció el ceño y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

—Eso es un aviso —indicó la sanadora Doctorow, quien como no tardó en notar Hannah, la estaba haciendo desandar el camino—. Mientras se le considere parte de San Mungo, podrá notarlo. Parece que llegó un caso para nuestra planta. Soy fiel creyente de enseñar más con práctica que con teoría, señorita Abbott, así que preste atención y cuando acabemos, responderé a sus preguntas, ¿entendido?

La aludida asintió en silencio de forma apresurada. Era evidente que sus lecciones habían empezado con solo llegar al hospital.

Sería un largo día.

—&—

 _Aclaraciones: se sabe que en el canon, después de la guerra, Hannah Abbott querrá solicitar el puesto de enfermera de Hogwarts. Este fic trataré de ubicarlo en un punto tal que nadie dude que puede ser parte del canon de JK o de la cronología de mi saga (muy distinta de la de JK, debo recordar). Por lo pronto, aviso que los capítulos serán tremendamente cortos, aunque el género Crimen siento que da para más._

 _Esto es todo de momento. Hasta luego._

 _ **Fantasía, Locura y Diversión.**_


	6. IV-2 (Hannah)

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Todos sabemos que_ Harry Potter _y su universo no son míos, ¿verdad?_

 _Este fic participa en la Tarea #4 de la "Familia Friki" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **IV–2.**

Para cuando terminó la jornada, Hannah solo quería irse a casa.

Sin embargo, la sanadora Doctorow le encargó llenar un registro con el caso que habían atendido esa mañana, mientras ella atendía a los aurores.

Aurores… Hannah sabía, por supuesto, que la presencia de aquellos magos indicaba que se trataba de algo serio, pero no quería verse envuelta. Lo único que deseaba era que su curso marchara bien, le entregaran su certificación y la dejaran ir.

Algo le decía que no sería tan sencillo.

La sanadora Doctorow entró a su oficina, que era el sitio donde le permitió a Hannah quedarse mientras hacía el papeleo. La mujer lucía cansada, con un deje de resignación.

—Ya se fueron —indicó, tomando asiento en su silla—. ¿Cómo va ese registro?

—Casi termino, sanadora. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué los aurores están tan interesados?

—Puedes, aunque viendo a la paciente, es más que obvio.

Hannah frunció el ceño. Siendo sincera, apenas se había fijado en la desaliñada mujer que apareció de pronto en el recibidor de San Mungo, inconsciente, haciendo con ello que saltara el aviso de emergencia en el hospital.

—Lo siento, no la reconocí —admitió con timidez.

—No te preocupes. Yo tampoco lo hice, hasta que la aseamos un poco después de revisarla. Los aurores confirmaron nuestra identificación. Era Millicent Goyle.

En esa ocasión, Hannah no se molestó en ocultar su asombro.

En _El Profeta_ no se hablaba de otra cosa desde el mes pasado: un miembro de la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica había denunciado la desaparición de su mujer. Muchos decían que el tipo estaba paranoico por tratarse de Gregory Goyle, el hijo de un mortífago que actualmente cumplía sentencia en Azkaban, pero no por eso se dejó de emprender la búsqueda respectiva.

Ahora que la mujer aparecía, quedaban preguntas qué responder.

—&—

 _Aclaraciones: no hallaba la forma de involucrar a Gregory Goyle con Hannah, siendo los dos personajes sorteados para esta tarea, así que lo he hecho por medio de la esposa de él quien sí, es Millicent Bulstrode. ¿Por qué ella estaba desaparecida y luego reapareció en San Mungo? Eso es lo que se deberá contestar en los siguientes tres episodios, que serán tan cortos como este. Los límites de palabras apestan, lo sé._

 _Esto es todo de momento. Hasta luego._

 _ **Fantasía, Locura y Diversión.**_


	7. IV-3 (Hannah)

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Todos sabemos que_ Harry Potter _y su universo no son míos, ¿verdad?_

 _Este fic participa en la Tarea #4 de la "Familia Friki" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **IV–3.**

En los siguientes tres días, Hannah pudo disfrutar del curso de San Mungo como había imaginado. Había cosas difíciles de comprender, pero se armaba de paciencia y lograban fluir.

Eso paró al cuarto día, cuando le pidieron acompañar a la señora Goyle mientras los aurores la interrogaban. La sanadora Doctorow alegó tener mucho trabajo, pero Hannah presentía que en realidad, a la mujer no le gustaban los cazadores de magos tenebrosos.

Los aurores que acudieron fueron Potter y Weasley. Le dedicaron gestos de reconocimiento, los cuales correspondió como pudo, antes de colocarse a la cabecera de la paciente. Millicent Goyle ya presentaba mejor aspecto, pero se notaba que la había pasado mal.

Como Hannah imagino, Potter condujo el interrogatorio, dejando que su compañero hiciera solo preguntas ocasionales.

Así, se supo que la señora Goyle fue secuestrada al terminar su jornada en el Ministerio, al transitar por una de las calles aledañas a la entrada de visitantes alcanzó a escuchar un _Incarcerous_ , para luego ser encerrada en una habitación oscura, sin ventanas ni mobiliario; apenas le llevaban comida y tuvo suerte de escaparse cuando se dio cuenta que quienes la custodiaban se desaparecían tras cerrar la puerta: solo tuvo que esperar, hacer a un lado a un carcelero a empujones y cruzar el umbral de un salto. Se desapareció a San Mungo porque fue el primer sitio que se le ocurrió.

Cuando Weasley quiso saber por qué no usó otro medio para irse, la mujer respondió que últimamente no le sentaba bien aparecerse ni viajar por chimenea, así que ya no lo hacía.

—¿Sabe de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño, señora Goyle? —inquirió Potter con cordialidad.

La aludida negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y a su esposo? —preguntó ahora Weasley.

Hannah lo miró con evidente disgusto.

La respuesta a eso era obvia.

—&—

 _Aclaraciones: Que Harry y Ron sean aurores después de la guerra es canon, así que en eso no me he metido. Que a Hannah la pusieran como una especie de chaperona médica… bueno, lo consideré necesario, dada las circunstancias. Además, nadie mejor que una mujer para percatarse cuando otra esté sintiéndose mal, así que también es por apoyo moral que Hannah está allí. Eso y que, siendo mi protagonista, tiene que enterarse de lo que sucede para que haya fic, ¿no?_

 _Esto es todo de momento. Hasta luego._

 _ **Fantasía, Locura y Diversión.**_


	8. IV-4 (Hannah)

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Todos sabemos que_ Harry Potter _y su universo no son míos, ¿verdad?_

 _Este fic participa en la Tarea #4 de la "Familia Friki" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **IV–4.**

Dos semanas después del interrogatorio con los aurores, Hannah ayudó a Millicent Goyle a abandonar el hospital.

—Te lo agradezco mucho.

Antaño, Hannah habría sospechado de una frase así salida de boca de la señora Goyle, pero ya no. Allí no era Hogwarts ni un campo de batalla. Esa mujer no era ya su enemiga.

Cuando acompañó a la mujer al recibidor, se sorprendió de toparse allí con Gregory Goyle… O mejor dicho, la asombró que fuera así de grande, ¿acaso había crecido aún más después de la última vez que lo vio?

—Buenos días —saludó Goyle con una voz grave y levemente apática, antes de mirar a su esposa—. ¿Estás lista?

Millicent asintió con lentitud.

—Gracias por todo —Goyle ahora se dirigió a Hannah, quien dio un involuntario respingo—. ¿Algo que necesite saber?

—Se le entregó a la señora un pergamino con instrucciones. Ella le informará.

Goyle asintió, tendió el brazo a su mujer y ella lo tomó, luego de lo cual ambos se desaparecieron. Hannah se quedó allí unos segundos antes de regresar a sus labores.

Por alguna razón, quería saber en qué terminaba el asunto de Millicent Goyle, pues era lo primero medianamente malo que, según sabía, ocurría desde la segunda guerra. _El Profeta_ solo había anunciado que se halló a la mujer sin daños graves, lo cual era raro. Seguramente los aurores y el Ministro de Magia presionaron al periódico para que no hablara más de la cuenta.

Hannah sacudió la cabeza. No debía preocuparse por los asuntos de los demás.

A menos que afectaran su tranquila vida, por supuesto. Hasta ahora no había ocurrido, sobre todo porque no dejó que los malos recuerdos la derrumbaran. Pero si algo amenazaba su tranquilidad o la de los suyos…

Bueno, en ese caso, sabrían quién era Hannah Abbott.

—&—

 _Aclaraciones: he dejado a Hannah con la duda y sí, a ustedes también. Repito, el límite de palabras por capítulo no me deja maniobrar como normalmente lo haría, así que la construcción de este fic será un tanto extraña, al menos para lo que acostumbro, pero la resolución del caso vendrá. ¿La sabrá Hannah? Tal vez._

 _Esto es todo de momento. Hasta luego._

 _ **Fantasía, Locura y Diversión.**_


	9. IV-5 (Hannah)

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Todos sabemos que_ Harry Potter _y su universo no son míos, ¿verdad?_

 _Este fic participa en la Tarea #4 de la "Familia Friki" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **IV–5.**

Hannah recibió su certificación de parte de la sanadora Doctorow tras cinco semanas de esfuerzo y dedicación.

—Si un día quiere que seamos colegas, avíseme —indicó Doctorow.

Se sorprendió cuando, en el recibidor de San Mungo, se halló con Millicent Goyle, quien le invitó una taza de té. Como su tono fue muy educado, Hannah accedió, esperando que su padre no se preocupara si llegaba más tarde a casa.

Subieron a la quinta planta, donde después de ordenar y ocupar una mesa, la señora Goyle confesó que había ido con la esperanza de verla, para contarle personalmente lo que el Cuartel General de Aurores le informara el día anterior.

Contrario a lo que muchos creían, los culpables del secuestro de Millicent Goyle no fueron viejos enemigos de su marido. Los aurores, tras recolectar varias pistas, dieron con una naciente organización que estaba en contra de los derechos de los semihumanos; sus miembros creyeron que sería buena idea que "desapareciera" la persona que llevaba adelante la revisión de las leyes al respecto. Con lo que no habían contado fue con que la señora Goyle se les escapara de las manos, lo que unido a un par de incidentes aislados en las afueras de Londres, llevó a su captura.

—Sé que pudo acabar muy mal —indicó la señora Goyle al finalizar su relato, haciendo una mueca—. Greg no dejó de sentirse culpable hasta ayer, que nos dijeron del arresto. Es un alivio que los capturaran, así podré seguir trabajando en paz.

Hannah estaba de acuerdo con ella. Nadie merecía ser maltratado por ejercer su profesión, sobre todo cuando se hacía algo que traería muchos beneficios.

—Sé que puede volver a ocurrir —concluyó la señora Goyle—. Pero en ese caso, estaré lista.

Viéndola tan decidida, Hannah no lo dudó ni por un instante.

—&—

 _Aclaraciones: seguramente, algunos pensarán que no me salió tan bien reflejar el género_ Crimen _en este fic. Lo siento, es lo mejor que puedo hacer con las palabras disponibles. No sé si seguir renegando de ese punto o agradecer que no se permitieran más palabras, porque conociéndome, quizá habría sacado muchísimas más palabras, de haber podido. Si en un futuro profundizo esta pequeña idea, el tiempo lo dirá, aunque de momento lo dudo mucho._

 _Esto es todo de momento. Hasta luego._

 _ **Fantasía, Locura y Diversión.**_


End file.
